Elvis Presley
|nascimento_cidade = Tupelo, Mississippi |nascimento_país = |morte_data = }} |morte_local = Memphis, Tennessee |apelido = Rei do rock, Elvis the Pelvis |atividade = 1954 - 1977 |ocupação = Músico, ator |outras ocupações = |instrumento = Voz Guitarra Violão Piano Baixo |gênero = Rock 'n' roll, pop, rockabilly, country, blues, gospel, R&B |gravadora = Sun Records RCA Sony/BMG |afiliações = The Blue Moon Boys The Jordanaires The Imperials |website = Sítio oficial }} Elvis Aaron Presley (East Tupelo, 8 de janeiro de 1935 — Memphis, 16 de agosto de 1977) foi um famoso músico e ator, norte-americano, sendo mundialmente denominado como Rei do Rock. É também conhecido pela alcunha Elvis The Pelvis, apelido pelo qual ficou conhecido na década de 1950 por sua maneira extravagante e ousada de dançar. Uma de suas maiores virtudes era a sua voz, devido ao seu alcance vocal, que atingia, segundo especialistas, notas musicais de difícil alcance para um cantor popular. A crítica especializada reconhece seu expressivo ganho, em extensão, com a maturidade; além de virtuoso senso rítmico, força interpretativa e um timbre de voz que o destacava entre os cantores populares, sendo avaliado como um dos maiores e por outros como o melhor cantor popular do século XX. Acompanhado pelo guitarrista Scotty Moore e pelo baixista Bill Black, Presley foi um dos criadores do rockabilly, uma fusão de música country e rock´n´roll. Elvis tornou-se um dos maiores ícones da cultura popular mundial do século XX. Entre seus sucessos musicais podemos destacar "Hound Dog", "Don't Be Cruel", "Love me Tender", "All Shook up", "Teddy Bear", "Jailhouse Rock", "It's Now Or Never", "Can´t Help Falling In Love", "Surrender", "Crying In The Chapel", "Mystery Train", "In The Ghetto", "Suspicious Minds", "Don't Cry Daddy", "The Wonder Of You", "An American Trilogy", "Burning Love", "My Way", "My Boy" e "Moody Blue". Na Europa, canções como "Wooden Heart", "You Don't Have To Say You Love Me", "My Boy" e "Moody Blue" fizeram sucesso. Particulamente no Brasil, foram bem-sucedidas as canções "Kiss Me Quick", "Bossa Nova Baby", "Bridge Over Troubled Water". Após sua morte, novos sucessos advieram, como "Way Down" (logo após seu falecimento), "Always On My Mind", "Guitar Man", "A Little Less Conversation" e "Rubberneckin". Trinta anos depois de morrer, Presley ainda é o artista solo detentor do maior número de "hits" nas paradas mundiais e também é o maior recordista mundial em vendas de discos em todos os tempos com mais de 1 bilhão e meio de discos vendidos em todo o mundo. Biografia Primeiros anos thumb|250px|Casa onde nasceu Elvis Presley, em [[Tupelo (Mississippi)|Tupelo, Mississipi.]] Elvis Aaron Presley nasceu na cidade de East Tupelo (East Tupelo seria agregada mais tarde à cidade de Tupelo, formando assim uma única cidade), no estado do Mississippi, no dia 8 de janeiro de 1935, único sobrevivente ao parto de gêmeos univitelinos. Seu irmão, Jessie Garon, nasceu morto. Na pequena cidade do interior dos Estados Unidos, ele aprendeu com a mãe e o pai a ser respeitoso, independentemente de aspectos de qualquer ordem, quer étnicos, sexuais e/ou sócio-económico-financeiros. Nos seus primeiros anos de vida, cresceu em meio aos destroços de um furacão que devastou sua cidade no dia 5 de abril de 1936. Esse triste facto ocasionou, mesmo o estado do Mississipi sendo na época um centro do racismo americano, uma união entre brancos e negros, que deixaram de lado por algum tempo, o conflito racial, tudo em prol da reconstrução da cidade. Em parte de sua primeira infância, esteve privado da figura do pai, preso em 1937, juntamente com o irmão de Gladys, devido a estelionato. Somando-se a isso, a família foi despejada da sua moradia, portanto, Gladys e Elvis tiveram que se mudar e acabaram por ir morar com os pais de Vernon. Vernon seria libertado no ano de 1941. Em 1945, Elvis participou num concurso de novos talentos na "Feira Mississippi-Alabama", onde conquistou o segundo lugar e o prémio de 5 dólares, mais ingressos para todas as diversões. Elvis, na ocasião, cantou Old Shep, canção que retrata o desespero de um menino pela perda de seu cão. No mesmo ano, o seu pai presenteou-o com um violão, que passou a ser a sua companhia constante, inclusive na escola. Elvis e a família mudaram-se para Memphis no dia 12 de setembro de 1948. A família Presley morou por bastante tempo em condições precárias. No período de 1948 até 1954, Elvis trabalhou em várias actividades. Foi lanterninha de cinema e motorista de caminhão. Concluiu seus estudos em 1953. Nas horas vagas, cantava e tocava seu violão e, eventualmente, onde possível, arriscava alguns acordes ao piano. Reza a lenda que apreciava cantar na penumbra e até em breu total. As suas influências musicais foram a pop da época, particularmente Dean Martin; a country; a música gospel, ouvida na 1ªIgreja Evangélica Assembleia de Deus da sua cidade; o R&B, capturado na histórica "Beale Street", em sua adolescência, na cidade de Memphis; além de seu apreço pela música erudita particularmente a ópera. Um de seus maiores ídolos era o tenor Mario Lanzar e, naturalmente, cantores gospel como J. D. Sumner, seu preferido. Anos 50 Começo da carreira profissional 210px|left|thumb|Elvis em [[1954.]] Em 18 de julho de 1953 e posteriormente em 4 de janeiro, 5 de junho e 26 de junho de 1954, Elvis grava algumas canções de forma experimental, no "Memphis Recording Service", filial da Sun Records. Entretanto, em julho de 1954, Elvis entra em estúdio e grava outras canções iniciando assim sua carreira profissional. No dia 5 de julho de 1954, considerado o "marco zero" do rock, Elvis ensaiava algumas canções , até que, em um momento de descontracção, de forma improvisada, começou a cantar o blues "That's All Right, Mama" de Arthur Crudup, provocando em Sam Phillips um grande entusiasmo. Surgia então o rockabilly, uma das primeiras formas do rock'n and roll. "Take" realizado, nova canção, no gênero, foi concebida; dessa vez, "Blue Moon of Kentucky", um tema bluegrass que foi gravado com a mesma levada de "That's All Right, Mama". Ambas comporiam seu primeiro disco, um "compacto simples" (single). Participaram das sessões, além de Elvis e Sam, o guitarrista Scotty Moore e o baixista Bill Black. No dia 7 de julho as duas canções são executadas pela primeira vez numa rádio de Memphis, o resultado é um sucesso absoluto. Devido a toda essa repercussão, Elvis é convidado a dar uma entrevista, sua primeira como cantor profissional. A canção "Blue Moon Of Kentucky" chega ao primeiro lugar na parada country da Billboard na cidade de Memphis e "That's All Right" atinge o quarto lugar da mesma parada. Já no dia 17 de julho ele realiza o seu primeiro espetáculo na cidade de Memphis, em 2 de outubro ele faz seu primeiro espetáculo fora de Memphis, a cidade escolhida foi a capital do Country, Nashville. Em 8 de outubro, Elvis faz sua primeira apresentação fora do estado do Tennessee, a cidade escolhida é Atlanta na Geórgia. No dia 16 do mesmo mês Elvis tem provavelmente o seu primeiro grande momento na carreira, ele realiza na cidade de Shreveport no estado da Louisiana um espetáculo que era transmitido pela rádio local de enorme sucesso na época chamado "Louisiana Hayride", onde foi recebido de forma bastante entusiasmada pela plateia. O ano de 1955 pode ser avaliado como a génese do sucesso nacional de Elvis. Além das inúmeras polémicas em torno das suas apresentações. Somando-se a isso, as suas performances em programas de rádio e algumas apresentações em programas locais de televisão, onde ele se destaca. As suas canções começam a fazer sucesso nacionalmente, "Mystery Train" chega ao 11º lugar na parada nacional country da Billboard, "Baby, Let's Play House" atinge o 5º posto na mesma parada, até culminar com a primeira canção "número um" nos charts nacionais, canção denominada "I Forgot To Remember To Forget". Neste mesmo ano ele conheceria o seu empresário Tom Parker, que agenciaria sua carreira ao longo de sua vida. Apesar dos múltiplos rumores, dos quais o próprio Elvis fora sabedor, apenas nos anos 80 revelou-se, publicamente, seu verdadeiro nome e nacionalidade. Parker recebera título-honorário, seu verdadeiro nome era Andreas Cornelius van Kuijk, oriundo da Holanda e nascido em 1909. A biografia de Parker é enormemente polêmica, controvertida e ambivalente, assim como sua função empresarial. Em novembro de 1955, após expressiva repercussão, seu contrato foi vendido para RCA Victor. Fama e a consagração mundial thumb|250px|[[Graceland.]] Em 1956, Elvis tornou-se uma sensação internacional. Com um som e estilo que, uníssonos, sintetizavam suas diversas influências, ameaçavam a sociedade conservadora e repressiva da época e desafiavam os preconceitos múltiplos daqueles idos, Elvis fundou uma nova era e estética em música e cultura populares, consideradas, hoje, "cults" e primordiais, mundialmente. Suas canções e álbuns transformam-se em enormes sucessos e alavancaram vendas recordes em todo o mundo. Elvis tornou-se o primeiro "mega star" da música popular, inclusive em termos de marketing. Muitos postulam que essa revolução chamada rock, da qual Elvis foi emblemático, teria sido a última grande revolução cultural do século XX; já que, as bandas, cantores e compositores que surgiram nas décadas seguintes - e fizeram muito sucesso, foram influenciados, de alguma maneira, direta ou indiretamente por Elvis. O que pode ser considerado verdade. O preço do pioneirismo transformador, entretanto, é altíssimo. Elvis foi implacavelmente perseguido pelos múltiplos segmentos reacionários estadunidenses e por todas as etnias.Livro "Elvis: Top Secret: The Untold Story of Elvis Presley's Secret FBI Files" - Greenwood, Earl e Tracy, Kathleen (1992) ISBN 0-451-17311-2; Obra que mostra parte dos arquivos secretos do FBI sobre Elvis Presley, constatando a revolução causada por Elvis e suas consequências, como a perseguição sofrida por ele em todos os níveis. Os brancos, preconceituosos burgueses representantes da classe dominante, achavam-no vulgar, enquanto representante de uma estética popular, cuja interface negra - o rock, "filho" também do R&B - era uma música de negros e para negros e, por isso, considerada "menor" por aquele grupo dominante. Já os negros, achavam que por ser uma música de origem negra, nenhum branco deveria representá-la e divulgá-la, mormente para um faturamento que sempre lhes fora negado. Elvis, em verdade, foi perseguido e tornou-se vítima de muitos preconceitos por ir de encontro a um sistema estabelecido e quiçá por ter origens humildes, um "caipira sulista", fato pelo qual ele sempre foi discriminado. thumb|esquerda|210px|Elvis em [[Jailhouse Rock (filme)|Jailhouse Rock (1957).]] Muitos de seus admiradores postulam que somente o seu talento e perseverança o mantiveram "vivo" até os dias atuais e que a descrição de que ele só fez sucesso por possuir uma aparência de certa forma agradável, não é mais considerada como uma versão admissível pelos biógrafos sérios e historiadores daquela época e da música, sendo consideradas nos dias atuais como risíveis e recheadas de clichê. Mas Elvis superou as adversidades, ainda que a pecha da vulgaridade tenha permanecido no seio dos segmentos mais ostensivos às camadas mais populares. Tornou-se o "O Rei da Guitarra Elétrica"! - lembram os estudiosos de sua obra, com propriedade, o gênero que, curiosamente, menos interpretou quantitativamente; título outorgado primeiramente pela revista Variety. Até os dias atuais, Elvis é lembrado como um dos maiores nomes da música em todos os tempos, ainda que sua importância maior talvez ainda esteja por ser estudada e compreendida, por epistemólogos da Sociologia e Psicanálise, principalmente. Suas apresentações televisivas quebraram todos os recordes de audiência, além das inevitáveis polêmicas geradas por suas performances explosivas. Podem ser citadas como exemplos, as interpretações de "Hound Dog" nos programas de Ed Sullivan e Milton Berle. Um fato bastante propalado e que evidencia esse momento são as famosas censuras em torno de suas apresentações televisivas, fato comprovado pelas apresentações onde ele foi filmado da cintura para cima, uma em 1956 no programa "The Steve Allen Show" e outra em 1957 no programa "The Ed Sullivan Show". Em 1 de abril de 1956 Elvis grava uma performance em cores da canção "Blue Suede Shoes", cena esta que fazia parte de um teste feito pela 20th Century Fox para o filme "Love Me Tender", sendo que a referida cena não foi transmitida na época, tendo permanecido nos arquivos da "FOX" até finais da década de 1980, essa talvez tenha sido sua primeira performance em cores, afinal, naquela época a transmissão em cores estava em seu início. no trailer de Jailhouse Rock (1957).]] Os filmes "Love Me Tender", "Loving You", "Jailhouse Rock" e "King Creole" foram um grande sucesso de público e, principalmente, os dois últimos, também tiveram seus méritos reconhecidos pela crítica especializada. No mês de Outubro de 1956, Elvis realiza um espetáculo na cidade de Dallas no estádio "Cotton Bowl" para um público estimado de 27 mil pessoas, algo incomum para um artista solo naqueles idos. Em janeiro de 1957, em sua última apresentação no programa de Ed Sullivan, Elvis provocou uma enorme celeuma, quando, contra a vontade do apresentador, cantou a música gospel preferida de sua mãe, "Peace In The Valley". A repercussão foi imediata e polêmica, levando-o à gravação de seu primeiro disco gospel, um EP (compacto duplo com quatro canções). No final de 1957, um show realizado no Pan Pacific de Los Angeles foi considerado um dos maiores momentos da carreira de Elvis, por sua sensual e arrebatadora apresentação, considerada escandalosamente provocativa pelos puritanos da época. No mesmo ano de 1957, Elvis se apresentou no Canadá, os seus únicos shows fora dos Estados Unidos, em um total de cinco espetáculos que abalaram o país vizinho. Neste ano, Elvis adquiriu a mansão Graceland, sua eterna morada. Em 1959 conhece Priscilla Beaulieu (que tinha 14 anos na época), que viria a ser sua mulher alguns anos mais tarde. Ida ao Exército e morte da mãe Em 1958, Elvis foi para o exército, uma convocação real, facilmente descartável, porém aproveitada comercialmente por seu empresário para expandir sua faixa de público. Transferido, permaneceu na Alemanha de outubro de 1958 até março de 1960. Em 14 de agosto de 1958, o falecimento de sua mãe Gladys Presley transformar-se-ia no marco mais dramático de sua vida. Elvis jamais voltaria a ser o mesmo no quesito pessoal. Anos 60 O retorno do exército Em março de 1960, Elvis retornou da Alemanha e surpreendeu o mundo ao aceitar o convite para participar do programa de Frank Sinatra, "The Frank Sinatra Show - The Timex Special", realizando uma de suas melhores performances televisivas. Selou, a partir de então, uma relação de cordialidade com seu anfitrião e com Sammy Davis, Jr. - com quem, inclusive, ensaiou os números de orquestra -, que perduraria ao longo de sua vida. O programa bateu todos os recordes de audiência do ano, inserindo Elvis em um nova faixa de público e apresentado pela "Rat Pack", naquele momento, contava com grande prestígio, razão pela qual o astuto empresário Tom Parker o garimpara. No cinema, Elvis Presley contou com a sensível direção do veterano Don Siegel no filme Flaming Star, um novo reconhecimento da crítica, virando um de seus mais bem sucedidos filmes em qualidade, ainda que tenha, curiosamente, desapontado seu público, à época, exigente de películas apenas histriônicas. No mesmo ano de 1960, Elvis novamente surpreende e lança um álbum gospel, contrariando o seu empresário e os proprietários da gravadora, que não viam com bons olhos um trabalho nesse gênero musical, entretanto, seguindo seu instinto e de certa forma querendo homenagear sua mãe, ele participa de toda a parte de produção e no final do ano o álbum é lançado tornando-se um grande sucesso de público e crítica. Já em 1961, Elvis realizou shows em Memphis (2) e no Hawaii com grande sucesso de crítica e público. O show havaiano, beneficente, concordam seus seguidores mais iniciados e alguns críticos, tornou-se emblemático de apresentações clássicas, no gênero, no show-business. No mesmo ano, Elvis foi homenageado com o "Dia Elvis Presley", tanto na cidade de Memphis como no estado do Tennessee. Elvis provava que sua ida ao Exército e o fim da década de 50 não abalaria seu sucesso e que alguns de seus álbuns na década de 60 tornariam-se clássicos, sendo avaliados como alguns dos melhores de sua carreira. Hollywood, bons e maus momentos No período de 1960 até 1965, os seus filmes são um grande sucesso de público no mundo inteiro. Alguns críticos mais generosos, ainda que implacáveis acerca da qualidade duvidosa das películas, clamavam por melhores oportunidades e personagens para Elvis Presley que, entretanto, envolvido em uma ciranda mercadológica, não se dispunha a aprender o ofício e frequentar Escolas de Artes Cênicas confiáveis, para aprimorar-se no ofício - a exemplo de Marlon Brando, e muitos outros. Ainda assim, sua versatilidade esteve presente e vários gêneros foram visitados, sendo elogiado por algumas de suas performances, mesmo os roteiros não sendo avaliados como satisfatórios, ou seja, ele fazia a sua parte com méritos, mesmo não possuindo material de qualidade - entre os gêneros apresentados em seus filmes podem ser destacados, "musical", "faroeste", "drama" e "comédia" - os maiores e melhores destaques nesse período foram, Flaming Star (1960), Wild In The Country (1961), Follow That Dream (1962), Kid Galahad (1962), Fun in Acapulco (1963), Viva Las Vegas (1964), Roustabout (1964). A partir de 65, seus filmes e trilhas-sonoras perderam qualidade drasticamente, configurando período de grande alienação e tédio pessoal para o artista. Durante as filmagens de "Viva Las Vegas", em 1963, os protagonistas, Elvis e Ann-Margret, sueca de beleza estonteante, apaixonaram-se intensamente; o que legou bons resultados ao produto final. E muita especulação na mídia. O filme "Viva Las Vegas" é considerado um de seus melhores momentos no cinema, sendo muito elogiado até os dias atuais. Elvis Presley e The Beatles No dia 27 de agosto de 1965, Elvis e a banda inglesa The Beatles encontraram-se no âmbito doméstico, sem evidências, até agora, de qualquer produto áudio/visual relevante. A única imagem alusiva ao encontro de Elvis e Beatles é uma foto em que John Lennon aparece saindo da casa de Elvis. No documentário The Beatles Anthology, de 1996, os ex-beatles Paul McCartney, George Harrison e Ringo Starr, confirmaram jamais terem tocado com Elvis, e que somente John Lennon o fizera. No mesmo documentário, Ringo, para os biógrafos confiáveis, a grande estrela da noite em simpatia e camaradagem geral, comentou ter jogado futebol com Elvis. Virada na carreira Apesar da fase de pouca qualidade em seus filmes e respectivas trilhas-sonoras, o ano de 1967 será lembrado pelo lançamento do disco que seria considerado um "divisor de águas" na carreira de Elvis, o gospel How Great Thou Art; decorrente de radical mudança em sua produção musical. O álbum surpreendeu o mundo, gradativamente, transformou-se em um grande sucesso de crítica e público; sendo, posteriormente, agraciado com um honroso Grammy, o Oscar da música. De alguma forma, o fonograma - de grande qualidade - e seus resultados, aguçou e excitou musicistas, produtores, fãs e o grande público. Bem produzido e com peças esmeradas, Elvis Presley dera indícios de sua vitalidade e criatividade, ainda em franca ascensão e plena maturidade musical. Fundou-se, portanto, um tempo de bons arranjos e melhor seleção musical. Ocorreram profundas mudanças em seus tons, na própria tessitura vocal e, consequentemente, em seus registros. Gradativamente, a própria extensão seria privilegiada, com comprometimento da afinação. No mesmo ano, Elvis Presley finalmente casou-se com Priscilla Beaulieu, já residente em Graceland, Memphis, desde meados da década, o matrimônio foi realizado na cidade de Las Vegas. Nesse período, entre 1967 e 1968, foram lançados alguns compactos muito elogiados; realmente, enormemente criativos e interessantes - goste-se ou não de Elvis Presley, reconhecerão seus ouvintes. Tudo devido as sessões de gravação ocorridas ainda em 1966, mais precisamente em maio e junho, onde o repertório foi sendo aprimorado qualitativamente, gerando além do álbum "How Great Thou Art", outras canções de bom nível como "Indescribably Blue", "I'll Remember You" e "If Every Day Was Like Christmas". O mesmo pode ser percebido em 1967 em canções como "Suppose", "Guitar Man", "Big Boss Man", "Singing Tree", "Mine", "You'll Never Walk Alone". No período de 66/67, Elvis realiza várias sessões caseiras, onde ele interpreta várias canções de vários estilos e épocas distintas, mostrando um talento intuitivo e natural, no entanto, essas gravações só cairam no conhecimento do público, em sua grande maioria, no final da década de 1990. Em 1 de fevereiro de 1968 nasce a sua primeira e única filha: Lisa Marie Presley. Elvis NBC TV Special Em 28 de junho de 1968 começou a gravação de um especial que seria lançado em dezembro de 1968, especialmente para o Natal, Presley gravaria por 3 dias seguidos, quatro shows, dois sentado com a antiga banda em 28 e em 29 gravaria mais dois shows, agora sem a sua banda, sozinho no palco. Dia 30, último dia de gravações, Presley cantou algumas canções atuando. Elvis Presley apresentou-se nacionalmente para a televisão estadunidense, o Elvis NBC TV Special; em um mega-programa que, a posteriori, seria considerado o primeiro acústico da história. Em performance considerada até os dias atuais como magistral, Presley foi aclamado pelo público e crítica especializada. Coronel Tom Parker, lendário empresário do artista, vislumbrara um programa piegas, tradicional e conservador, no entanto, devido a grande empatia estabelecida entre Presley e o então jovem produtor Steve Binder, realizou-se um espetáculo contundente e ousado; inclusive com cenas interditadas pela "Censura Federal" daqueles idos. Neste especial, que foi ao ar poucos meses depois da morte de Martin Luther King, assassinado em abril na cidade de Memphis, e por isso mesmo no auge do racismo, Elvis apareceu ao lado do grupo vocal chamado "The Blossoms", grupo que era composto por três mulheres negras (Fanita James, Jean King, Darlene Love) no horário nobre, fato que causou uma grande polêmica. Um trabalho reconhecidamente antológico e pioneiro. Foram apresentados clássicos dos anos 50, algumas canções da década de 1960 e, ainda outras, inéditas. "Tiger Man" (lançada no disco Elvis Sings Flaming Star), "Baby, What You Want Me To Do", "Up Above My Head", "Nothingville", "If I Can Dream", "Memories" e "Saved", estiveram no roteiro, de um programa dividido em sets; entre "jam sessions" eletrizantes e performances clássicas em cenários monumentais e arranjos grandiosos - elaborados pela competente orquestra da NBC. Elvis Presley atingira maturidade artística. A volta aos espetáculos No ano de 1969, Elvis retornou aos palcos, após 8 anos de afastamento voluntário do contato direto com o público. O lugar escolhido foi Las Vegas, onde passou a realizar várias temporadas anuais regularmente; aclamadas pela crítica e público. Vegas, seria, em verdade, sua grande escola. Elvis não fora "crooner", não passara anos a fio cantando na noite e saíra do anonimato para o esplendor em muito pouco tempo. Nos anos 50, suas apresentações explosivas eram, em verdade, espontâneas e intuitivas; tão fascinantes como, de certa forma, ingênuas e amadoras. Pois, a partir deste 1969, Elvis Presley amadureceria sua performance e tornar-se-ia um cantor experiente e com domínio cênico, além de ser avaliado como fantástico pela crítica da época, além de profissional e exuberante. E excêntrico, com suas roupas ainda mais extravagantes e estilizadas. O ano de 1969 também seria marcado por sessões de gravação muito produtivas e pela escolha de um repertório e equipe musical de grande qualidade. A resposta foi imediata: "Suspicious Minds", "In the Ghetto" e "Don't Cry Daddy" tornam-se "big hits" em todo o mundo. Por razões contratuais, concluiu seus últimos filmes de ficcção, que pouco interesse despertaram, tampouco a um Elvis reinventado em criatividade, vigor e emoção. Anos 70 Na estrada thumb|300px|Presidente [[Richard Nixon|Nixon e Elvis, foto de dezembro de 1970 na Casa Branca, em um encontro sobre uma campanha contra o uso de drogas.]] O ano de 1970 denotou um grande amadurecimento cênico e vocal de Elvis Presley, em relação ao anterior. Novas temporadas em Las Vegas ocorreram, com mudanças radicais em repertório - mais versátil e atualizado para aqueles dias -; shows avaliados como eletrizantes, tanto pela crítica como pelo público, porém com roteiros mais elaborados. Muitas dessas apresentações foram gravadas e deram origem a discos como "On Stage". Pela primeira vez no mundo, um artista prescindia de seu nome na capa - no original. Um novo marco! Apesar do grande sucesso, segmentos da crítica e dos estudiosos do show-business temiam que a rotina de espetáculos em Vegas, terra de pouca inventividade, pudessem tornar Elvis alienado e desmotivado, o que definitivamente não ocorreu. No mesmo ano, após seu retorno às apresentações ao vivo, Parker e Presley iniciaram uma série de grandes espetáculos históricos e considerados magistrais, mesmo na época de sua realização; e inventaram, gradativamente, uma nova concepção de shows: as "mega-tours". Presley fez 6 shows no Astrodome, em Houston, onde quebrou todos os recordes de público, reunindo 43.000 pagantes na quarta apresentação. Um recorde impensável para aqueles idos! ''That's The Way It Is No mesmo ano de 1970, Elvis surpreendeu o show-business com a realização do documentário That's The Way It Is, filmado nos meses de julho e agosto, com cenas de estúdio e ao vivo; lançado no final do ano nos Estados Unidos - e, no ano seguinte, no Brasil. A película foi recebida com sucesso estrondoso, particularmente no Japão, onde quebrou recordes de público, com filas intermináveis. Tornou-se um mega-sucesso, dirigida pelo então jovem e talentoso diretor Dennis Sanders; com quem, entretanto, Elvis não chegou a estabelecer uma relação confortável. Elvis tornara-se um artista maduro e um "entertainer" cativante, para vários públicos. O karatê, uma de suas paixões, passou a ocupar ainda mais espaço cênico em suas coreografias. No final do ano, Elvis encontrou o Presidente Richard Nixon, em episódio insólito e controvertido biograficamente. Em 1971, Elvis foi agraciado com duas importantes premiações, a primeira logo em janeiro, se referia ao prêmio concedido pela "Câmara Júnior de Comércio Estadunidense" em relação as dez pessoas mais importantes da américa em 1970. Seguindo-se a isso o prêmio denominado Grammy Lifetime Achievement Award, uma espécie de "conjunto da obra", foi concedido pelo Grammy ao rei da Guitarra Elétrica. On Tour e Nova Iorque Entre 1970 e 1972, Elvis Presley realizou, com enorme êxito, várias turnês pelos Estados Unidos e, motivado pelo grande sucesso de "That's The Way It Is", um novo filme foi idealizado; desta feita, na tentativa de capturar a intimidade e o ritmo frenético do astro e seus fãs nestas empreitadas. Então, em 1972, concluiu-se o documentário Elvis on Tour, de concepção bastante moderna para a época, vencedor do Globo de Ouro daquele ano, em sua categoria. Também em 1972, Elvis apresentou quatro mega-espetáculos em Nova Iorque, no lendário Madison Square Garden. Novos recordes foram quebrados, de público e arrecadação. A imprensa local foi ao delírio com ótimas críticas, como as do "New York Times": , ou então, Insolitamente, suas únicas performances em palcos da cidade. Grandes celebridades do "show-business" estiveram presentes aos shows, amplamente noticiados em todo o mundo, inclusive no Brasil. Entre outros, Art Garfunkel, Eric Clapton, John Lennon e David Bowie - atrasado pelo grande congestionamento do trânsito -, mostraram-se encantados. Neste 1972, seu casamento chegaria ao fim, ainda de maneira informal, causando-lhe imenso impacto e progressivo transtorno pessoal. Ironicamente, Elvis viveu um ano triunfal profissionalmente, retornando, glorificado, ao primeiro lugar das paradas mundiais de sucesso com a canção "Burning Love". Divórcio Nesta época, Elvis e Priscilla sofriam uma crise no casamento. Ela reclamava que ele estava muito distante dela por causa de seus shows, além de existirem casos de infidelidade. Tudo isso causou, em fevereiro de 1972, o fim de seu casamento, ainda de maneira informal, causando-lhe imenso impacto e progressivo transtorno pessoal. Em janeiro de 1973, ele pede o divórcio definitivo. Ironicamente, Elvis viveu um ano triunfal profissionalmente, retornando, glorificado, ao primeiro lugar das paradas mundiais de sucesso com a canção "Burning Love". Aloha from Hawaii Apesar de estar mergulhado em problemas pessoais e de saúde, mas no auge como artista, em 14 de janeiro de 1973, Elvis Presley realizou o primeiro show via satélite do mundo, transmitido, ao vivo, para muitos países - inclusive o Brasil, pela Rede Tupi - e, posteriormente, para quase todo o planeta. O especial, Aloha from Hawaii, foi assistido por aproximadamente 14 milhões de telespectadores - número surpreendente para aqueles dias. Nos Estados Unidos, sucesso estrondoso, foi ao ar em abril de 1973, tendo recebido o seguinte comentário no editorial do jornal The New York Times: No Brasil, foi ao ar novamente em abril do ano seguinte, 1974, com grande êxito. O álbum duplo, inaugural do sistema "quadrafônico", uma espécie de ancestral do "home theater", foi imediatamente colocado no mercado, atingindo rapidamente o marco de 1 milhão de cópias vendidas. A volta a Memphis Apesar do aumento dos problemas pessoais e uma crescente piora em sua saúde com o visível aumento de peso, Elvis consegue empolgar em muitos de seus shows a partir de 1974, seus espetáculos foram se transformando, onde era priorizado a qualidade e grandiosidade das canções e sua voz que atingia cada vez mais o seu auge. O ano de 1974, artisticamente, foi deveras criativo para Elvis Presley e poderia ter se tornado a pedra fundamental para uma nova grande guinada em sua carreira e vida pessoal, o que aconteceria em parte, especialmente em alguns espetáculos em Las Vegas, onde Elvis inovou em seu repertório, bem como em seus trajes, bastante distintos em relação aos usados na época; Após 13 anos ausente dos palcos de Memphis, sua residência, neste 1974 Elvis voltou a apresentar-se na cidade, triunfalmente. O show do dia 20 de março foi gravado, garantindo-lhe novo Grammy pela performance de "How Great Thou Art", um clássico do cancioneiro religioso. Até hoje, o feito expressivo é referenciado como de grande relevância em sua carreira, por fãs e interessados em música e sua história. Enormemente insatisfeito com os rumos dados à carreira por seu empresário Tom Parker - repertório, gravadora, Las Vegas, recusas de bons roteiros cinematográficos -, Elvis chegou a demiti-lo mas, posteriormente, indiretamente desautorizado por familiares - desinteressados no rompimento -, voltou atrás; muito frustrado e insatisfeito. Últimos anos Ainda no ano de 1974, Elvis voltou a se apresentar no Astrodome, de Houston, estádio monumental, jamais contemplado com tal magnitude de um espetáculo de música popular. Novos recordes foram quebrados, superiores aos próprios, de 1970. Em um segundo show, 44.175 pagantes foram contabilizados; público até então inimaginável para um concerto de um único artista. Além de Houston, realizou shows históricos em Los Angeles, no mês de maio; prestigiado inclusive por artistas e bandas das novas gerações, então no auge, como um eufórico e entusiasmado Led Zeppelin. Uma única sessão de gravação foi realizada no ano seguinte, 1975, quando, no último dia do ano, Elvis Presley quebrou novo recorde de público para um artista solo até então, apresentando-se para 62 mil pessoas. Segmento de seus biógrafos afirmam que este seria seu último ano primoroso artisticamente; Elvis realiza shows históricos em sua carreira, sendo elogiado por todos, propiciando o seguinte comentário do jornal The New York Times: , referindo-se aos shows de "Uniondale" no condado de Nassau no estado de Nova Iorque. Muitos afirmam que os alguns dos melhores shows de Elvis em toda a carreira foram realizados em 1975. No mesmo período são lançados dois dos melhores álbuns de Elvis na década de 70, Elvis Today e Promised Land. Entretanto, pessoalmente, seus percalços se somavam gradativamente. Em 1976, ano em que realizou mais de 100 mega-espetáculos, Elvis voltou a apresentar-se no último dia do ano, na cidade de Pittsburgh; reconhecido pela crítica e público como um dos seus últimos grandes espetáculos de qualidade; para os fãs, antológico! Elvis Presley subiu aos palcos regularmente, de forma sofrível, ao longo dos seis primeiros meses de 1977, com a saúde visivelmente deteriorada. No mês de junho, teve espetáculos filmados pela rede de televisão CBS, vislumbrando um vindouro mega-especial, a ser levado ao ar em cadeia nacional oportunamente. No dia 21 de junho de 1977, Elvis fez o último show em Los Angeles tocando piano. Morte thumb|direita|200px|[[Túmulo de Elvis em Graceland.]] Na noite de 15 de agosto Elvis vai ao dentista por volta das 11:00 da noite, algo muito comum para ele. De madrugada ele volta a Graceland, joga um pouco de tênis e toca algumas canções ao piano, indo dormir por volta das 4 ou 5 da madrugada do dia 16 de agosto. Por volta das 10 horas Elvis teria levantado para ler no banheiro, o que aconteceu desse ponto até por volta das duas horas da tarde é um mistério. O desenlace ocorreu, possivelmente, no final da manhã, no banheiro de sua suite, na mansão Graceland, na cidade de Memphis, no Tennessee. Os fatores predisponentes sistêmicos, os hábitos cotidianos e as circunstâncias que culminaram com a morte de Elvis Presley, são dos pontos mais polêmicos e controvertidos entre seus biografos e fãs. Elvis só foi encontrado morto no horário das duas horas da tarde por sua namorada na época, Ginger Alden. Logo após, o seu corpo é levado ao hospital "Memorial Batista" e sua morte confirmada. A morte de Elvis Aaron Presley no dia de 16 de agosto de 1977, causada por colapso fulminante associado à disfunção cardíaca, surpreendeu o mundo, provocando comoção como poucas vezes fora vista em nossa cultura. Os fãs se aglomeraram em maior número em frente a mansão. As linhas telefônicas de Memphis estavam tão congestionadas que a companhia telefônica pediu aos residentes para não usarem o telefone a não ser em caso de emergência. As floriculturas venderam todas as flores em estoque. O velório aconteceu no dia 17. Alguns, dos milhares de fãs, puderam ver o caixão por aproximadamente 4 horas. Por volta das 3 da tarde do dia 18 de agosto a cerimônia para familiares e amigos foi realizada, com canções gospel sendo cantadas pelos "Stamps" (Grupo vocal gospel) e por Kathy Westmoreland (cantora), ambos fizeram parte do grupo musical de Elvis na década de 1970. Após a cerimônia todos foram levados até o cemitério em limusines, logo em seguida o corpo de Elvis é enterrado. Mas para os fãs e apreciadores de artistas que viraram ícones, a morte física de Elvis pouco importa. E para seus admiradores, enquanto houver desejo e emoção, Elvis Presley viverá. Depois de sua morte direita|thumb|200px|Estátua de Elvis em [[Jerusalém, Israel.]] Depois de seu falecimento, vários acontecimentos tornaram Elvis Presley ainda mais famoso e até, segundo alguns, memorável; consequentemente, mais pessoas tornaram-se fãs de sua obra. Posto o ídolo, inaugurou-se o mito, eterno, redentor e fonte inesgotável de idealizações. Seu sucesso foi, e ainda é, astronômico! Em 1979 foi realizado o primeiro filme biográfico, para a TV, chamado "Elvis"; no Brasil, intitulado "Elvis Não Morreu", interpretado por Kurt Russell. Em 1981, produziu-se um documentário, avaliado como excelente, denominado This is Elvis; no Brasil, "Elvis o Ídolo Imortal". No ano seguinte, abriu-se ao público, ainda em caráter bastante amador, a mansão Graceland; ainda habitada por alguns parentes. No ano de 1984, Elvis Presley foi homenageado pela fundação do blues e pela academia de música country. Posteriormente, em 1985, lançou-se com enorme sucesso, sendo considerado pela crítica da época como ótimo, o livro "Elvis e Eu", escrito por Priscilla Presley e Sandra Harmon; que seria transformado, em 1988, em filme para a TV, também muito bem sucedido. Passado o impacto de sua morte, os primeiros anos da década de 1980 foram de relativa obscuridade para Elvis Presley. O livro de Priscilla foi um importante "divisor de águas" para dias mais prósperos. Prosseguindo com as homenagens, em 1986, Elvis entrou para o hall da fama do rock, na categoria de sócio - fundador. Em 1987, a American Music Awards lhe concedeu – "in memoriam" - prêmio pelo conjunto da obra. A mansão Graceland foi considerada patrimônio histórico dos Estados Unidos "(national register of historic places)", em 1991. Elvis Presley, com justiça, foi agraciado com o título de sócio - fundador do hall da fama do rockabilly, em 1997. Nesse mesmo ano, realizou-se, pela primeira vez, o mega-espetáculo "Elvis The Concert", com suas imagens em telão, musicistas de sua banda ao vivo e orquestra. Em 1998, nova homenagem, desta feita, ingressou no hall da fama do country e, em 2001, seria a vez do hall da fama do música gospel. Em 2002 uma nova "Elvismania" tomou conta do mundo. Elvis Presley foi "redescoberto", graças a uma manobra genial da Elvis Presley Enterprises, de biógrafos-colecionadores e de um DJ holandês. O remix da canção "A Little Less Conversation" e o disco Elvis: 30 #1 Hits obtiveram estrondoso sucesso em todo o mundo, apresentando o artista às novas gerações. No ano seguinte, novo êxito, com grande destaque mundial para o remix de "Rubberneckin", seguido pelo CD 2nd to None. Entusiasmada com as vendagem, a "máquina" disponibilizou, em 2004, dois pacotes de DVDs de dois dos seus maiores momentos televisivos: os especiais "Elvis NBC TV Special" e o "Aloha from Hawaii", novos recordes de vendagem. Nesse mesmo ano, Elvis Presley foi elevado à categoria de sócio - fundador do hall da fama da música britânica. O filme Jailhouse Rock galgou patamar honroso entre os filmes estadunidenses; imortalizado, também em 2004, entrando para o "Registro Nacional de Filmes" dos Estados Unidos. No ano de 2005, o 70º ano de seu nascimento foi celebrado. Em uma histórica votação realizada pelo site AOL, maior grupo de comunicação do mundo, Elvis Presley foi eleito o 8º maior estadunidense de todos os tempos, em todas as áreas; o 5º do século XX e o 1º dentre os artistas. No ano de 2006, Graceland foi designada como "lugar histórico americano" (national historic landmark) pelo ministro do interior dos Estados Unidos. Até 2006, quase trinta anos após sua morte, Elvis vive; e acresce dezenas de milhões de dólares anualmente ao seu espólio. Elvis in Concert Inicialmente pensado para dezembro, o programa especial Elvis in Concert foi levado ao ar em outubro e registrou uma das maiores audiências da história da rede americana CBS. Ainda que portador de imagens constrangedoras de sua fisionomia e condições físicas, o programa mostrou-nos um profissional despojado e empenhado em tentar superar-se e apresentar-se da melhor forma possível. Entretanto, o que poderia ter sido uma catástrofe para a sua carreira em vida, emocionou um mundo saudoso e agradecido. Musicalmente, o programa mostrou um Elvis Presley apegado ao seu maior trunfo, sua verve de grande intérprete e, munido de maturidade e extensão vocal surpreendente, mais uma vez impactou a todos com a profundidade e eloquência de suas interpretações, mais uma vez revolucionárias. Até agosto de 1977, Elvis vendera 100 milhões de discos, entre 150 álbuns e singles; superior a qualquer outro artista. Até 2005, estima-se por volta de 1 bilhão de exemplares, recorde absoluto, coroado com centenas de discos de ouro, platina e, mais recentemente, multi-platina. Entre seus muitos prêmios, estão 14 indicações ao Grammy, com 3 premiações; cabe destacar, justíssimas; mormente se considerarmos os prêmios anteriormente não outorgados, possivelmente, por preconceito. E segundo alguns, porque Elvis Presley foi um artista popular, um sujeito - desde sempre - a frente do seu tempo; inserido em uma engrenagem sócio-histórica-cultural bastante complexa, e para os mesmos, não é pouca coisa. Atualidades Nos dias atuais, Elvis é considerado por seus fãs, assim como alguns especialistas, e até nomeado por algumas pesquisas, como um dos melhores cantores populares do século XX,Eleição de 2001 da rádio BBC mostra Elvis em segundo lugar em sondagem feita com o público para eleger as melhores vozes do século 20, ficando atrás apenas de Frank Sinatra e na frente de nomes como Nat "King" Cole e Bing Crosby. sua voz, reconhecem os especialistas, era poderosa e possuia um timbre destacado, principalmente a partir da metade dos anos 60, era detentor de uma surpreendente musicalidade, cantando em vários ritmos e, em algumas oportunidades, em outros idiomas - quer alemão, espanhol e italiano - além de uma rara capacidade interpretativa; toda essa avaliação em torno da voz de Elvis deve-se em grande parte a análise por parte das pessoas que gozam de uma certa noção do melhor de cada cantor, ou seja, o auge da carreira de cada um desses artistas, e até mesmo a comparação das versões de canções interpretadas por quase todos os cantores, como exemplo podemos citar os clássicos "My Way", "Danny Boy", "Impossible Dream", "You'll Never Walk Alone", entre outras. Barítono, fez-se, com méritos, baixo (voz grave masculina) e tenor, em algumas oportunidades. Indiscutível é sua versatilidade e potência vocal: possivelmente, jamais houve um cantor tão eclético ritmicamente! Na contemporaneidade, parte da indústria fonográfica, ao visitar sua biografia, o reconhece, inclusive, como bom produtor musical, além de arranjador; Elvis, como já comprovado pelas biografias lançadas, (hoje podemos ver também vários de seus ensaios com seus músicos em vídeos)sua atuação/participação nos arranjos andamento (ritmo que a música deveria ter), arranjos vocais, instrumentais etc; e nos discos que retratam o seu trabalho em estúdio, participava efectivamente das principais e mais elogiadas obras em estúdio de sua discografia. Elvis, ao contrário de nomes como Beatles e Michael Jackson, nunca dispôs da companhia de grandes produtores musicais, os produtores de Elvis são avaliados como regulares e em alguns momentos como de bom nível, mas nada comparado a produtores como Quincy Jones, George Martin, Phil Spector, entre outros, que de certa forma auxiliaram intensamente a carreira de nomes como Beatles, Michael Jackson e a até mesmo o início da carreira solo dos ex-beatles e que grande parcela do sucesso e reconhecimento no auge das respectivas carreiras dos artistas já mencionados, foram graças a seus produtores; igualmente, sobretudo os mais entusiasmados, é reputado como um instrumentista virtuoso. Já como ator, fez o que lha cabia, com profissionalismo e, em algumas oportunidades, conquistou reconhecimento por seu empenho e até mesmo, talento. Polêmicas Covers thumb|200px|Covers de Elvis Presley em [[2005.]] Possivelmente Elvis seja o artista com o maior número de covers em todo o planeta, até 2005. Os primeiros covers provavelmente surgiram nos anos 70 nos Estados Unidos e foram se espalhando por todo o mundo nos últimos anos, atualmente são realizados vários concursos em todo o mundo. Por toda essa quantidade, e segundo alguns, sem qualidade, os covers são criticados por sua suposta falta de individualidade, ocasionando assim, uma suposta vontade incontrolada de simplesmente só se parecer com o seu ídolo, sem com isso ter uma identidade própria, além do mais, também são bastante criticados por parecerem caricatos demais, tanto na forma que cantam quanto na forma de dançar. Os críticos em geral afirmam que eles deveriam divulgar Elvis de uma forma menos "caricatural", ou seja, cantando sem os trejeitos e com roupas consideradas "normais". Os admiradores dos covers no entanto, acham que isso é pura e simples inveja, já que muitos covers se apresentam em programas de televisão e fazem shows nos seus respectivos países, além do que, em alguns casos raros, gravam até discos. O fato que parece inegável é que o número de covers cresce a cada ano, inclusive, os shows estão sempre lotados, até mesmo no Brasil. Medicamentos O que está provado é que ele se viciou em medicamentos, perdendo totalmente o controle a partir dos anos 70, quando o dr. George Nickopoulos receitava abusivas doses de medicamentos para Elvis, culminando assim na sua morte em 1977. O referido médico foi levado ao Tribunal em 1981, acusado de receitar a Elvis um tratamento médico "ultrajante", mas foi absolvido. O fato é que Elvis era uma pessoa altamente complexa em sua vida pessoal e artística, uma pessoa de temperamento difícil, transformava-se de um instante para outro de uma pessoa alegre, simpática e falante em uma pessoa carrancuda e até mesmo infeliz; era, segundo pessoas próximas, hipocondríaco, o que talvez explique sua paranóia pela leitura de bulas de remédios e a alta quantidade de remédios que ingeria, tinha problemas no cólon (descolamento), o que lhe causava horríveis dores, além de problemas no fígado, essas enfermidades deterioraram todo o seu organismo e provocaram o mal cardíaco culminando com sua morte. Segundo J. D. Sumner, Elvis relatou em certa ocasião que tinha a impressão que não alcançaria os 50 anos de idade, pelo fato de outros familiares terem falecido antes de completar essa idade. Elvis não morreu Uma outra polêmica envolvendo o nome de Elvis é a famosa frase "Elvis Não Morreu", surgida devido à repetitiva propaganda feita na TV brasileira, para a divulgação do filme de mesmo nome. Para alguns, essa frase tem um forte apelo comercial e de marketing, entretanto, muitos de seus fãs acreditam plenamente que Elvis realmente ainda está vivo, ou, pelo menos, não morreu na data considerada oficial. Muitos afirmam que Elvis já foi visto em diferentes localidades e que existiriam várias coincidências em sua suposta morte que comprovariam uma certa armação. Muitos dos que não acreditam nessa hipótese de Elvis estar vivo, dizem que simplesmente é mais uma daquelas teorias conspiratórias. A frase igualmente tornou-se um jargão bastante difundido e usado pelos fãs e não-fãs de Elvis Presley em alusão a uma lenda urbana de que Elvis não teria de fato morrido e estaria vivendo numa ilha. A expressão também pode significar que Elvis é "imortal" na memória dos fãs. Cinebiografia definitiva Os fãs de Elvis reclamam insistentemente até hoje no que se diz respeito a uma cinebiografa decente e definitiva sobre Elvis, ou seja, todos os filmes feitos até hoje sobre o cantor foram considerados ruins e de muito mau gosto, além das interpretações dos atores que tentaram interpretá-lo serem consideradas pífias. Os mesmos fãs admitem que é muito difícil fazer um filme decente sobre Elvis, já que ele foi uma pessoa e artista altamente complexo, por isso mesmo, sua alma seja tão difícil de ser assimilada por algum ator, ocasinando assim, quem sabe, em uma grande interpretação. Os fãs dizem que é preciso um diretor, assim como roteirista e atores que conheçam a obra de Elvis a fundo e queiram fazer um filme sem intenções meramente comerciais. Em compensação, muitos documentários de boa qualidade já foram realizados durante esse período, o primeiro e mais destacado de todos é This is Elvis (Elvis o ídolo imortal) de 1981 e mais recentemente o documentário que aborda o lado gospel de Elvis, He Touched Me de 1999. Mitos e lendas }} Alguns mitos e lendas foram sendo criados em torno do nome e imagem de Elvis Presley, principalmente depois de sua morte física. Abaixo uma relação de algumas mentiras que, segundo alguns, foram sendo desmascaradas com o passar dos anos. * Um fato bastante comentado entre os fãs sempre foi sobre o suposto "pior show" de Elvis Presley que teria acontecido em 27 de setembro de 1974 na cidade de College Park em Maryland. Rezava a lenda que Elvis estava mal de saúde, falava demais e cantava pouco, entretanto, esse "mistério" foi solucionado em 2006 com o lançamento do bootleg "Chaos In College Park", onde, segundo os ouvintes, mostra uma performance no geral de razoável para boa e até mesmo com momentos muito bons. Inclusive o título "chaos" foi avaliado como mentiroso e de mau gosto pelos fãs, afinal, o show não está associado a essa palavra, pelo contrário. * Outro mito que foi desfeito trata das últimas sessões de gravação em seu estúdio particular na mansão Graceland em fevereiro e outubro de 1976. Criou-se uma "imagem" de que Elvis estava de mau humor, com a voz fraca e cometia supostas falhas vocais, por isso os dois discos originados dessas sessões (From Elvis Presley Boulevard e Moody Blue) sofreram um excesso de overdubs. No entanto, o disco lançado pelo selo FTD chamado "The Jungle Room Sessions" do ano 2000 destruiu esses mitos na opinião dos fãs, mostrando um Elvis impecável como cantor e que, pelo menos nas sessões, estava de bom humor, provando que Felton Jarvis, na opinião de alguns, teria sido um péssimo produtor, ao menos nestes trabalhos. Roupas dos espetáculos As mais famosas roupas de espetáculos de Elvis são chamadas de "jumpsuits", os macacões que Elvis utilizou em suas apresentações no período de 1969 até 1977. As primeiras roupas são avaliadas como bem simples. Grande parte desses trajes foram confeccionados a pedido de Elvis para que tivessem o aspecto de roupas de karatê, com o passar dos anos as suas roupas foram tomando formas mais extravagantes. A sua jumpsuit mais famosa é a do show do Hawaii de janeiro de 1973, a "Aloha Eagle". Mas, antes mesmo desses macacões, Elvis ficou bastante conhecido por suas roupas extravagantes e até mesmo históricas. Todas estão em exposição hoje em dia em Graceland; cada um desses macacões recebia um nome, entre eles podemos citar; * '''Gold Suit' ou The Gold Lame Suit: Foi usada em 1957 em alguns shows, a famosa "roupa dourada", como ficou conhecida entre os fãs brasileiros, se tornou capa de um disco de 1959 chamado Elvis Golden Records Vol.2. * Black Leather Suit: Essa é a famosa roupa de couro preta do especial da NBC de 1968, ele só a utilizou nesse especial. * Aloha Eagle: Esse é um dos mais famosos, foi usado no show histórico do Hawaii de 1973, entretanto, essa não foi a única ocasião que ele o utilizou, Elvis também o vestiu em outros concertos no ano de 1973 e começo de 1974. * American Eagle: É por vezes confundido com o "Aloha", foi um macacão usado por Elvis em alguns espetáculos no ano de 1974, inclusive, nos shows de Los Angeles, no qual, a banda Led Zeppelin marcou presença, esse que é considerado um dos melhores momentos de Presley nos anos 70. * Benefit: É um daqueles em que o seu formato difere bastante em relação aos demais, considerado por alguns, como um dos mais simples e bonitos, usado em 1975. * Azteca: Esse é eleito por boa parte dos fãs, como um dos mais feios usados por Elvis em toda a sua carreira, ele o utilizou durante alguns espetáculos de 1975 e 1976. * Blue Bicentennial e White Bicentennial: Possuem esse nome (Bicentennial), devido a uma homenagem que Elvis queria prestar aos duzentos anos de independência dos Estados Unidos em 1976. * Indian Feather: Segundo fontes, era um dos preferidos do Rei do Rock, devido ao fato que ele o utilizou durante alguns espetáculos de 1975 até 1977. * Mexican Sundial: Um dos macacões mais famosos de Elvis, ele o vestiu durante boa parte do ano de 1977, sendo bastante reconhecido devido ao fato dele ter servido de vestimenta durante os shows que se tornaram em especial de TV, o Elvis in Concert, também foi utilizado no último concerto de Elvis em 26 de junho do mesmo ano. * Historic Suit: Esse, segundo dizem, seria o macacão que Elvis usaria na sua turnê de agosto de 1977, a qual nunca foi realizada, evidentemente devido a sua morte no dia 16 de agosto de 1977. A voz de Elvis Elvis dispunha de um registro vocal muito flexível e eclético para quem nunca teve aulas de canto ou mesmo ensino teórico convencional. Elvis, barítono, conseguia atingir 3 oitavas e, por vezes, atingir o registro vocal de tenor e baixos, talvez, devido a esses fatores, os conhecedores de sua obra e seus fãs, principalmente, chamavam-no de A Voz. Segundo aqueles que eram ávidos de apresentações ao vivo de Elvis na década de 1970, ele demonstrava com maestria o seu poder vocal, e que até os dias atuais, ainda impressiona aos que não conhecem sua carreira de forma mais abrangente; em muitas de suas performances Elvis atingia o chamado "dó de peito", que corresponde a nota musical "Sol 3", feita com voz de cabeça - como se fosse um falsete. Já no início de sua belíssima carreira, na década de 1950, Elvis impressionava aos experts pela limpidez vocal, principalmente em notas graves. A gênese deste fenômeno vocal se deu, na avaliação de alguns, pelo ano de 1957. Dando prosseguimento a sua evolução como intérprete, Elvis atingiria na década seguinte, uma maturidade vocal bastante elevada, tanto em notas graves como em notas agudas; um marco dessa evolução, seria o álbum "How Great Thou Art", gravado em 1966 e lançado logo em seguida, no início de 1967. Elvis iniciou sua carreira profissional aos 19 anos de idade, portanto, no período de transição da adolescência -a chamada puberdade- para a fase adulta, quando a voz masculina se transforma, atingido assim a maturidade. Com o uso constante da voz, as pregas vocais vão se tornando mais resistentes, respondendo muito melhor e mais prontamente, permitindo assim ao cantor atingir notas mais agudas e melhorar a qualidade sonora como um todo, fazendo assim de sua voz um verdadeiro instrumento, como dizem que era o caso de Elvis Presley. O grande desafio de quem privilegia a extensão é a afinação, canto extremamente técnico, e Elvis conseguiu em várias oportunidades esta difícil conciliação, dizem os especialistas. Uma das notas mais difíceis de se atingir é o "dó acima dó central", e Elvis atingiu muitas vezes em espetáculos ao vivo durante a década de 70, segundo especialistas. Com um extenso alcance vocal e sua técnica de certa forma "operesca", principalmente na década de 70, Elvis Presley se notabilizou como um dos mais impressionantes exemplos do que um cantor pode fazer com sua voz, transformando-a em um verdadeiro instrumento musical, provocando até dúvida em algumas pessoas, com os seus ceticismos, se as performances são mesmo de autoria de Elvis. Exemplos * Anos 50: "I Believe", "Peace In The Valley", "Don't", "My Wish Came True", "Loving You", "Lonesome Cowboy", "Oh, Little Town Of Bethlehem", "I'll Be Home For Christmas", "Steadfast Loyal and True", entre outras. * Anos 60: "Like a Baby", "El Toro", "Can't Help Falling in Love", "Guadalajara", "Viva Las Vegas", "Santa Lucia", "Somebody Bigger Than You and I", "If I Can Dream", "Charro", "Edge of Reality", "Surrender", "How Great Thou Art (estúdio), entre outras. * Anos 70: "Unchained Melody", "Hurt", "How Great Thou Art" (ao vivo), "I'll Never Fall In Love, Again", "América The Beautifull", "An American Trilogy", "What Now My Love", "Rags To Riches", "It's Now Or Never" (em versões ao vivo), "My Way", entre muitas outras; Cronologia * A seguir alguns dos momentos que são considerados como marcantes na carreira de Elvis Presley. ImageSize = width:500 height:700 PlotArea = left:40 right:10 top:10 bottom:10 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:1935 till:1978 AlignBars = early ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:5 start:1935 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:1 start:1950 Colors = id:gray value:gray(0.7) # there is no automatic collision detection, # so shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap Define $dx = 20 # shift text to right side of bar PlotData = bar:event width:20 color:Red shift:($dx,-4) from:1935 till:1954 color:red from:1954 till:1961 color:orange from:1961 till:1965 color:yellow from:1965 till:1969 color:green from:1969 till:1974 color:blue from:1974 till:1977 color:red mark:(line,white) at:1977 text:"Morre Elvis Presley, a 16 de agosto, em Graceland, exibição do Elvis in Concert na CBS" at:1976 text:"Show em Pittsburgh e uma nítida piora em sua saúde" at:1975 text:"Quebra o recorde de público para um artista solo até então" at:1974 text:"Shows em Memphis depois de 13 anos gerando um disco" shift:($dx,-2) at:1973 text:"Primeiro espetáculo de música via satélite, o Aloha from Hawaii" shift:($dx,-7) at:1972 text:"Documentário "Elvis On Tour"" mark:(line,gray) at:1970 text:"Documentário "That's The Way It Is"" at:1969 text:"Volta aos palcos em Las Vegas" at:1968 text:"Programa especial NBC, o primeiro acústico registrado em vídeo" mark:(line,white) at:1967 text:"Lançamento de How Great Thou Art" at:1964 text:"Lançamento de Viva Las Vegas e Roustabout" at:1962 text:"Lançamento de Kid Galahad e Follow That Dream at:1961 text:"Três shows (Memphis e Hawaii) seus últimos até 1969. Lançamento de Blue Hawaii." at:1960 text:"Volta da Alemanha. Participa do programa de Frank Sinatra. Lançamento de Flaming Star" mark:(line,gray) at:1959 text:"Continua na Alemanha o ano inteiro" at:1958 text:"Lançamento de King Creole. Serviço militar na Alemanha" at:1957 text:"Lançamento de Jailhouse Rock, um marco do rock n'roll" at:1956 text:"Começo do sucesso mundial, uma revolução cultural" at:1955 text:"Começo do sucesso nacional, mudança da Sun Records para a RCA" at:1954 text:"Primeira gravação profissional na Sun Records" at:1953 text:"Primeira gravação de forma amadora na Sun Records" at:1948 text:"Se muda com a família para Memphis" at:1945 text:"Consegue o segundo lugar em um concurso para cantores" at:1935 text:"Nasce Elvis Presley" Discografia Década de 1950 * Elvis Presley (1956) * Elvis (1956) * Love Me Tender (1956) * Peace In The Valley (1957) * Loving You (1957) * Jailhouse Rock (1957) * Elvis Christmas Album (1957) * King Creole (1958) Década de 1960 * Elvis is Back! (1960) * G.I. Blues (1960) * His Hand in Mine (1960) * Something for Everybody (1961) * Blue Hawaii (1961) * Follow That Dream (1962) * Pot Luck (1962) * Kid Galahad (1962) * Girls! Girls! Girls! (1962) * It Happened at the World's Fair (1963) * Fun in Acapulco (1963) * Kissin' Cousins (1964) * Viva Las Vegas (1964) * Roustabout (1964) * Girl Happy (1965) * Tickle Me (1965) * Elvis For Everyone ''(1965) * ''Harum Scarum (1965) * Frankie and Johnny (1966) * Paradise, Hawaiian Style (1966) * Spinout (1966) * How Great Thou Art (1967) * Easy Come, Easy Go (1967) * Double Trouble (1967) * Clambake (1967) * Speedway (1968) * Elvis Sings Flaming Star (1968) * Elvis NBC TV Special (1968) * From Elvis in Memphis (1969) * From Memphis To Vegas/From Vegas To Memphis (1969) Década de 1970 * Let's Be Friends (1970) * On Stage (1970) * Almost In Love (1970) * Elvis: That's The Way It Is (1970) * Elvis Country (1971) * Love Letters from Elvis (1971) * Elvis Sings the Wonderful World of Christmas (1971) * Elvis Now (1972) * He Touched Me (1972) * Elvis as Recorded at Madison Square Garden (1972) * ''Aloha from Hawaii (1973) * Elvis (1973) * Raised on Rock (1973) * Good Times (1974) * Elvis as Recorded Live on Stage in Memphis (1974) * Promised Land (1975) * Elvis Today (1975) * The Sun Sessions (1976) * From Elvis Presley Boulevard (1976) * Moody Blue (1977) * Elvis in Concert (1977) Filmografia selecionada * This is Elvis (1981) * Elvis in Concert (1977) * Aloha from Hawaii (1973) * The Alternate Aloha (1973) * Elvis on Tour (1972) * That's The Way It Is (Special Edition) * That's The Way It Is (1970) * Almost in Love (1970) * Elvis NBC TV Special (1968) * Roustabout (1964) * Viva Las Vegas ''(1964) * ''Fun In Acapulco ''(1963) * ''Kid Galahad (1962) * Follow That Dream ''(1962) * ''Wild in the Country (1961) * Flaming Star (1960) * Welcome Home Elvis (1960) * King Creole ''(1958) * ''Jailhouse Rock ''(1957) * ''Loving You (1957) * Love me Tender (1956) Outros * The Great Performances 1, 2 e 3 * The Lost Perfomances * He Touched Me (documentário) * One Night With You Bibliografia * * * * * * * * Ver também * Lista de recordistas de vendas de discos * Elvis Presley no rádio * Elvis Presley na televisão * Elvis Presley no cinema * Lista de canções de Elvis Presley * Prémios e homenagens de Elvis Presley * Lista de recordes de Elvis Presley Ligações externas * * * * * * * * * af:Elvis Presley als:Elvis Presley an:Elvis Presley ar:إلفيس بريسلي arz:الفيس بريسلى ast:Elvis Presley az:Elvis Presli ba:Элвис Пресли bat-smg:Elvis Preslės bcl:Elvis Presley be:Элвіс Прэслі be-x-old:Элвіс Прэсьлі bg:Елвис Пресли bn:এলভিস প্রেসলি bo:ཨེལ་ཝེ་སི་ཕིར་ཟི་ལཱེ། br:Elvis Presley bs:Elvis Presley ca:Elvis Presley ckb:ئێلڤیس پریسلی cs:Elvis Presley cy:Elvis Presley da:Elvis Presley de:Elvis Presley el:Έλβις Πρίσλεϊ en:Elvis Presley eo:Elvis Presley es:Elvis Presley et:Elvis Presley eu:Elvis Presley fa:الویس پریسلی fi:Elvis Presley fo:Elvis Presley fr:Elvis Presley fy:Elvis Presley ga:Elvis Presley gan:貓王 gd:Elvis Presley gl:Elvis Presley gv:Elvis Presley he:אלביס פרסלי hi:एल्विस प्रेस्ली hif:Elvis Presley hr:Elvis Presley hu:Elvis Presley hy:Էլվիս Փրեսլի ia:Elvis Presley id:Elvis Presley ilo:Elvis Presley io:Elvis Presley is:Elvis Presley it:Elvis Presley ja:エルヴィス・プレスリー jv:Elvis Presley ka:ელვის პრესლი kk:Элвис Пресли kn:ಎಲ್ವಿಸ್ ಪ್ರೀಸ್ಲಿ ko:엘비스 프레슬리 la:Elvis Presley lb:Elvis Presley lmo:Elvis Aaron Presley lt:Elvis Presley lv:Elviss Preslijs mhr:Элвис Пресли mk:Елвис Пресли ml:എൽവിസ് പ്രെസ്‌ലി mn:Элвис Пресли mr:एल्व्हिस प्रेस्ली mrj:Пресли, Элвис ms:Elvis Presley mwl:Elvis Presley my:ပရက်စလေ nah:Elvis Presley nds-nl:Elvis Presley nl:Elvis Presley nn:Elvis Presley no:Elvis Presley oc:Elvis Presley pag:Elvis Presley pam:Elvis Presley pap:Elvis Presley pi:एल्भिस प्रेस्ली pl:Elvis Presley pms:Elvis Presley pnb:ایلوس پریسلے qu:Elvis Presley ro:Elvis Presley ru:Пресли, Элвис rue:Елвіс Преслі sc:Elvis Presley scn:Elvis Presley sco:Elvis Presley sh:Elvis Presley simple:Elvis Presley sk:Elvis Presley sl:Elvis Presley sq:Elvis Presley sr:Елвис Пресли stq:Elvis Presley su:Elvis Presley sv:Elvis Presley sw:Elvis Presley szl:Elvis Presley ta:எல்விஸ் பிரெஸ்லி tg:Элвис Пресли th:เอลวิส เพรสลีย์ tl:Elvis Presley tr:Elvis Presley uk:Елвіс Преслі ur:ایلوس پریسلے uz:Elvis Presley vi:Elvis Presley vo:Elvis Presley war:Elvis Presley xmf:ელვის ფრესლი yi:עלוויס פרעסלי yo:Elvis Presley zh:埃爾維斯·皮禮士利 zh-yue:皮禮士利 Categoria:Elvis Presley Categoria:Recordistas de vendas de discos Categoria:Recordistas de vendas de discos nos Estados Unidos Categoria:Naturais de Tupelo (Mississippi) Categoria:Pessoas gêmeas Categoria:Músicos de rock Categoria:Pentecostais dos Estados Unidos